Catwoman/Quotes
Injustice Story Mode *"What's that?" *"Hey, Victor." *"You sick or something?" *"We still on for night?" *"Since when has that stopped you?" *"No we haven't." *"You're one of them." *"Let's see if I can find your 'off' button." *"Hello, Bruce." *"Still as handsome as ever." *"I'm sorry, Bruce...I joined him to protect you. He said if I helped him find you he'd-" *"I didn't believe him. But it bought us time. I misdirected him..." *"Damnit, Bruce. You have any idea what I've...You think I'm here by coincidence?" *"Let's leave. We can free of him. Be together." *"Bastard..." *"So do I." In Battle *"Purrfect, playtime for kitty!" *"Ha Ha!" *"Meow!" *"Love your shoes!" *"Whip it good!" *"You bother me" - Occasionally after a combo. *"Bitch." - During Cat Dash. *"Here's to us!" - During Cat Dash with Batman occasionally. *"Still friends." - During Cat Dash with Harley Quinn occasionally *"Get scratched!" - After winning a round *"Purrrfect." - After winning a round Clash *"This kitty has claws!" - Clash with any Character *"So, you like the rough stuff, huh?" - Clash with any Character *"I'll claw your eyes out!" - Clash with any Character *"Come to mama!" - Clash with any Character *"You're large but I'm in charge!" - Clash with a large Character Defense Wagers *"Aren't you the cat's pajamas?" - Clash with Batgirl *"I'm not sharing Batman with you!" - Clash with Batgirl *"Don't you love me?" - Clash with Batman *"So, you and Joker?" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Have you no self respect?" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Watch yourself, gargoyle." - Clash with The Joker *"You don't have a chance against me!" - Clash with The Joker *"Still living in Batman's shadow?" - Clash with Nightwing *"Batman's little pup." - Clash with Nightwing *"My favorite boy detective." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing Attack Wagers *"So it was off before?" - Clash with Batgirl *"I'm on my side" - Clash with Batgirl *"And the claws are out!" - Clash with Batman *"Not yet, handsome." - Clash with Batman *"Can't wait..." - Clash with Batman *"You won't like this one!" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"If that's what you wanna call it!" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"I'll hook you up." - Clash with The Joker *"Go to hell by yourself!" - Clash with The Joker *"Think again!" - Clash with The Joker *"Bad boy!" - Clash with Nightwing *"Think your way out of this!" - Clash with Nightwing *"I'll show you old!" - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"I always land on my feet!" - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Laid it on a little thick, Grodd. You hire Superman's speech writer?" * "Maybe it's time you spilled the identity of our "silent partner". Since we're relying so much him. Or her..." * "I call first dibs." * "I've got nine lives, Dinah. I'm only a traitor in most of them." - If the player chooses Black Canary * "You have no idea what you're doing." - If the player chooses Green Arrow * "For all the good it did. Grodd never trusted me enough to share the whole "alien invasion" plan." * "We will. First we need to get back to Gotham. If there's anything left of it..." * "Thanks to Flash's recon, we have locations for every ship in Brainiac's fleet..." * "They're targeting major cities on ever continent. Betas are being offloaded on the outskirts..." * "We have to evacuate these cities before attacking the fleet, but we need communications restored first. So before we get started, Cyborg's going to fix Brother Eye." * "The old Underground. There's a tunnel entrance under Arkham." * "This way." * "Harley? You okay?" * "Don't underestimate her." - When player chooses Cyborg * "Harley's better be breathing." * "Harley needs a girl talk." - When player chooses her * "Sorry, Harley. I'll try not to leave a scar." * "Ivy sure did a number on you..." - After defeated Harley Quinn * "I didn't ask for a special treatment." * "We can't just leave her." - When player chooses Cyborg * "Keep her alive. This is personal." - When player chooses her * "Harley was your friend, Pamela. She loved you!" * "So much for the Gotham City Sirens." - After defeated Poison Ivy * "You got a defibrillator in there?" * "Use it!" * "Harley?" * "I'd take them over you any day, Victor." * "Here we are." * "Wait here, Harley. Make sure no one follows us." * "It's too quiet." * "I've got business with Bane." - When player chooses her * "Yet you've never broken me..." * "Was that as fun for you as it was for me?" - After defeated Bane * "Ready to meet Brother Eye?" * "The Cave's got backup generators." * "Someone has a secret admirer." * "Backup power's on." * "Backup generators are down that tunnel. I'll handle Mr. Robot." - When player chooses her * "Nice to know Cyborg thinks of me that way." * "Copycat." - After defeated Grid * "Welcome back." * "Defense system override. Authorization LK-4D4!" * "Brother Eye, bring geo-sync comms online." * "Bruce, the comms are yours." * "Superman and Supergirl are almost here. The others are tackling the fleet. Shouldn't we be in Gotham?" * "Contacts! Dead ahead!" * "They gave us an opening!" * "Five seconds to impact..." * "Three seconds!" Match Intro Dialogue {| class="wikitable sortable" !2P Dialogue !Opponent(s) |- "Oh, I'm sorry, murderer!" |Red Hood In Battle * "I'm Catwoman. Hear me roar." Clash Defense Wagers * "I'm stealing this fight." * "I'm stealing this one from you." * "Is this a date?" - Clash with Batman or Swamp Thing * "Getting scratched, Diana." - Clash with Wonder Woman Attack Wagers * "I can't be tamed." * "I'll claw my way out." * "Hope you don't mind a few scars." * "You just watch me." Category:Quotes